The Memorable Time In LA
by Shadowcat2003
Summary: What happens when Dawn and Spike visit Angel Investigations for Dawn's birthday. *Compleate* R/R
1. Prolouge

﻿ 

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination.

Distribution: Buffy is not coming back

It had been two months since Buffy's death. Dawn was finally not blaming herself, but she still wasn't over it. Every one had tried to make things easier for her; they hadn't talked much about Buffy or her death. They had always been very careful when talking about Buffy around Dawn. Spike was the only one who she talked about Buffy with.

Buffy had told him to protect Dawn, and that's what her did. He went and stayed with her at night when Willow went out. They also had one night a week when they would watch a movie at the Summers' home.

In the past two months Willow had gained custody of Dawn and Giles had gone back to England after everything had bees settled and taken care of. Xander had taken over patrol, with Spike helping out whenever he was free, but most of Spikes time was spent with Dawn.

One night Spike realized that it had been quite some time since Dawn had been out of the house. He decided to see if she was up to going out tonight, after Willow left. When they had settled down to watch T.V. he asked. "Hey, Nibblet, do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Not tonight," she answered full attention on the T.V.

"You can't do this forever."

"Do what?" she asked looking toward him.

"Stay in and not go out. You have to go out at some point. You know, have fun, you do remember fun, or at least know what it is don't you?" he asked with fake concern.

"Yes, I remember fun!" She made a face at him and he smiled at her. "I just don't feel like it tonight." She went back to the T.V.

"Ok. Another night then?" Spike asked

"Yeah another night."

They sat together for a few more minutes until Dawn got up off the floor. "Spike, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." She walked over to Spike who was sitting on the couch and gave him a hug.

"Are you sure, Bit? It's only quarter after eight."

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow anyway."

As she pulled away he said, "Well that a bloody awful excuse ain't it?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"If you didn't want to be around me all you had to do was say so," he said with a smile, "That was as bad as 'I have to wash my hair'." She still looked confused. "You do know that it is Friday night right?"

"Oh, I guess it is."

"How could you forget that tomorrow was Saturday?" he asked with mock shock.

"Since Saturday isn't what I've been thinking about," she admitted.

"It's boy ain't it, didn't I ever tell you not to get involved with boys. Their horrible creatures, worse than anything you'll find out there," he said as he pointed to the door.

"No, it's not a boy, just the whole thing that has passed. I've been trying to get over Buffy's death and getting used to things here and trying to keep my grades up in school. It's just tiring and stressful." She sat down on the couch next to Spike and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know Bit, but I'm proud of you. You've been so strong and have coped with it so well,"

"Thanks."

"So do you want to stay up with me, or do you want to go to bed?"

"I guess I'll stay up for a few more hours."

"That's my girl, no need to go to be until at least five"

"Are you trying to get me on your weird vampire sleeping schedule?"

"No of course not."

At 12:25 Willow came home. She walked in and saw that Dawn was still awake. "Dawn why are you still up? Spike I thought I told you to make sure she went to bed."

"Well hello to you to Red. There was a movie on, but I was just about to send her there, wasn't I Lil' Bit," he looked over at Dawn.

"You were?"

"C'mon, help me out here a little," he said to her.

"Oh yeah, he was, but I talked him into letting me stay up for a little while longer, is that ok Willow?"

"Fine, but only for a little while, and Spike I'm counting on you, again, to make sure she gets there. I'm extremely tired so I'm going to bed. Good night everyone," and she went up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later Spike got up off the couch. "C'mon Bit, time to go to bed."

"Ok," she said as she started for the stairs with Spike following behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs Dawn realized that he was doing it. "Spike, what are you doing?" Spike gave her a funny look but soon realized what she was referring to.

"I, um, uh," he started still not quite sure why he followed her, "I'm making sure you get to bed," he finished.

"Well, Spike, I think I can handle it," she assured him.

"How do I know you're going to make it to bed or even stay there?" he questioned with a smile.

"I guess that's a chance you'll just have to take."

"No, I think to make sure I'm going to have to put you there my self."

"Your kidding, right?" she asked worried.

"Nope," he answered with a serious face.

"But, what would Willow think if she found you in there?"

"Bit, I'm putting you to bed, not sleeping with you."

"But still, you don't need to do either, I'm 14 not 4."

"I'm sorry Bit, but I can't take any chances," he said as he picked her up and jogged very stealthily, as not to wake Willow, and tossed her onto her bed with a light thud. "Night Nibblet," he said as he closed the door and left.

"Night Spike." Then Dawn got up and changed for bed.

Dawn woke up the next morning at ten. She climbed out of bed and went down stairs. As she walked through the living room she saw that Spike sleeping on the couch. 'I guess he never went home last night' Dawn thought. She headed toward the kitchen, trying to restrain herself from jumping on the unsuspecting Spike. She stopped and thought about it. It was mean and she knew he wouldn't like it much, but that only made her want to do it even more, so she gave in.

She ran across the room and lunged for the couch and landed with a loud yell from Spike. "Bloody Hell!" he cried as she landed on him. When he saw whom it was who had done it he began tickling Dawn.

Willow was in the kitchen when she heard Spike cry in pain and ran into the living room. She stopped at the entrance when she realized what was going on. She walked away with a question for Spike on her mind, but decided to wait till later.

Willow found the two of them an hour later in the kitchen making a late breakfast. She decided now was as good a time as any to ask Spike her question. "Dawn, why don't you go and watch some T.V.?" she said then looked at Spike, "I have a question to ask Spike."

"But we're making breakfast, can't it wait?"

"Go on Bit, I'll watch it for you," Spike said and pushed her a little to get her moving.

"Fine, but I'm not a little kid anymore. You have to let me in on adult conversation at some point," she said as she left the kitchen.

"What is it Red," Spike asked.

"What would you say if I asked you live here with us?"

"I guess I would say, ok, why not."

"Great," Willow said with a smile, "because your good for her, Spike. She's so happy when she's around you. She'll be so happy to have you move in, that is if it'd not a problem for you," Willow asked with some concern.

"No it'll be fine, I'd love to," Spike assured her.

"Good."

At that moment Dawn came running back in. She ran up to Spike and threw her arms around him waist. "This is so great! You can sleep in Buffy's room," Dawn told him.

"Wait Dawn, are you sure. Buffy's room hasn't even been cleaned out yet," Willow said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can go through it and pack it up."

"Ok, as long as your sure, Bit," Spike said to her.

"It's fine, really."

So the next week and a half was spent packing up Buffy's things and bringing in Spike's. The set Buffy's things in the basement, and helped Spike pack and bring his stuff over.


	2. Chapter 1

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated- R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination

A/N- Buffy is not coming back

       It had been over three years since Spike had moved in, and everything had turned out great. Willow and Tara had moved into their own apartment and Spike had taken over patrol, so that Xander could be home more, as Dawn got older. In fact, Dawn's 18 birthday was fast approaching, and Spike didn't know what to do.

        "Hey Spike," Dawn said as she came down the stairs. She sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 

       "Hey Bit." Spike wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "What are you up to?"

       "Oh nothing. I just have simple question," she said with an innocent smile.

       "And what is that?" 

       "What did you get me?"

       "What do you mean," he asked sounding confused.

       "C'mon, you know what I mean, for my birthday," Dawn said frustrated.

       "Your birthday?"

       "C'mon stop! What did you get me?"

       "You'll have to wait," he said with a smile.

       "Please?"

       "It's only two more days, Nibblet. Besides, I have something planned that I know you'll enjoy."

       "Stop, your just making it worse!"

       "Anything to help, Bit," he said with a smile.

       "Please?" Dawn begged, and Spike shook his head no. "Fine!" she said and got off his lap.

       The two days went by very slow for Dawn, but when the day arrived she was so happy. She couldn't wait to find out what Spike had planned. She got out of bed and gathered some clothes and headed for the bathroom to get a shower.

Down stairs Spike was on the phone with Cordelia. "Are you sure it's ok, I don't want to impose on you guys."

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Not a problem. We'll all be glad to see her, Angel especially."

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking forward to seeing Angel."

"Well I'm not to happy to be seeing you either."

"Yeah, but it's not for us is it, it's for Dawn. I thought it would be nice for her. And we're able to stay for the whole week?"

"Yeah, it's ok. You could even stay for longer if you liked."  

"No, believe me. A week is long enough for me. It might even be to long. So uh, we'll leave here tonight," as he was talking Dawn came down the stairs and was heading into the kitchen, "so we'll be there tomorrow afternoon. So I'll see, uh thank you, but we're happy with our current phone company, uh bye." He quickly hung up the phone as Dawn walked up to him.

"So who were you talking to?" Dawn questioned.

"Oh, you know just some bloody git wanting us to change phone companies," he said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Right," she said not believing a word of it. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal box and grabbed a bowl from another cabinet. "So what did you get me for my birthday?" she asked as she poured milk on her cereal.

"You'll find out tonight."

Later that night Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander all showed up for Dawn's party. When it was time to open presents, they all sat in the living room and waited for Dawn to start. After she had gone through the presents they went on to cake. 

At around 8:30 they all started to leave and head home. "Well, we have to go," Xander said as he and Anya headed for the door. 

"Well thanks for coming, and for the gift," Dawn said and gave them each a hug.

"You're welcome, we'll see you later, bye." They left and Willow and Tara were the only one's there with them.

"Red, you guys don't have to help clean up. We've got everything under control."

"Well if you're sure."

"We're fine Willow. It's ok," Dawn assured her.

"Ok, we'll see you later Dawnie." Willow and Tara gave her a hug and she returned it, then they left.

While Dawn and Spike were cleaning Dawn confronted him again. "So what did you get me and who were you talking to this morning?"

Spike stopped what he was doing and went up stairs to his room. When he came back down he had a small box in his hand. She grabbed for it and he pulled his hand away. "Hold on Bit. What's the hurry?"

"I just can't wait any longer!" He gave the box and she ripped it open. Inside was a silver chain with a cursive nameplate that read 'Nibblet'. "Oh Spike, it's beautiful." 

"And that's not all," he said with a grin. He was glad that she liked it. "I have arranged for a visit."

"What kind of visit?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"We're leaving for LA tonight, to go to Angel's."

"Spike!" Dawn cried and gave him a big hug.

"So you go get packed, and I'll finish cleaning up."

"Thanks Spike." Dawn said as she ran up stairs.

       "You're welcome," Spike said as he watched her go.  


	3. Chapter 2

The Memorable Time In LA

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination

Rated-R

A/N- Buffy is not coming back

       They arrived at Angel Investigations around 11:30 that night. They pulled up and grabbed their bags out of the back of Spike's car. When they reached the door Spike stopped and stared at it. After a minute Dawn asked, "So, aren't we going to go in? They do know we're coming right?"

        "Yeah," Spike answered still staring at the door.

       "Then why aren't we going in?"

       "We're going to go in. I'm just getting prepped," Spike said rolling his head from side to side.

       "Oh. For what?"

       "Well, it's been a while since I last saw Angel,"

       "And," Dawn said impatiently.

       "And," Spike said annoyed, "it didn't go over well." He gave a side-glance at Dawn.

       "It never seems to go over well does it," Dawn said as she looked over at Spike with a smile.

       "Ha, ha very funny," he said as he knocked on the door.

       "I thought it was."

The door opened to reveal Angel standing there with a big smile on his face. "Dawn! Happy Birthday!" Angel said as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a circle. "How are you?"

"Ok, and you?"

"Been good. So do you feel any older?"

"Nope."

Angel looked at Spike and nodded at him, "Spike."

"Angel," Spike said doing the same, " So where should we put our stuff?"

"'Our' stuff?" Angel asked confused, "I thought only Dawn was staying."

"No. We both we're staying."

"So you're telling me that you're staying also," he looked at Dawn, "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"No Angel, it's not, we're both staying," Dawn told him, " I guess you didn't get the message. Oh well."

"'Oh well', that's it?"

"Look I'm tired, so just show me to my room and I can get some sleep," Dawn said.

"Ok, it's all ready for you up stairs. Let's put your bags up there and we'll get you all set up." Angel headed for the stairs with Dawn following him while Spike stood where he was.

"Well where do I sleep?" Spike asked. 

Before Angel could answer Dawn said, "You can sleep in my room, if you want."

"Wait a second. He can not sleep in your room!"

"Why not? He can sleep there tonight and we can set up another room tomorrow for him."

"Because it's not right!" Angel answered.

 Angel really didn't like the idea of Spike and Dawn sharing a room and Spike knew this. So to drive him crazy Spike accepted Dawn's offer. "It's fine with me, Bit. So let's all get our bags up stairs and the two of us get some sleep."

They carried the bags up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for Dawn. When they got there and had put everything they brought in the room Angel walked out to the hallway. "Well, I guess," but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Spike shutthe door in his face. "If anything happens in there Spike you're dust!" Angel yelled through the door then went back down stairs.

Inside the room Spike and Dawn were setting up to get ready to sleep. "What did he mean by that?" Dawn asked.

       "I think he means if I try to attack, Nibblet."

       "Oh. And you would do that, why?"

       "I don't know. I can't attack you very well anyway with this soddin' chip."

Dawn went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Spike took the opportunity to strip down and change into a pair of sweat pants. When Dawn came back out, wearing a pair of shorts and old t-shirt, he was in bed already waiting for her.

       Dawn climbed into bed turned her back to Spike and shut the light off. Spike did the same and soon after they both were asleep.  

Some time in the middle of the night Spike half asleep rolled further into the warmth that was at his side and Dawn cuddled closer to Spike. By the next morning their bodies were intertwined, and they slowly began to wake up. Dawn was first and started to burry her head further under Spike's chin when she realized who it was. She jerked back, but was held in place by Spike's grip around her. 

While she tried to push him away he held her tighter and tried to pull her closer to him. When he wasn't making any progress he woke up and his eyes went wide.

They both jerked away from each other and jumped out of the bed. They were shocked by what had happened and what made it worse for them was that they both had enjoyed it.

Dawn was the first to move. She quickly headed for the bathroom to get her shower and dress. Spike was still to shocked to do anything, he had let it happen and he had enjoyed it and hadn't wanted it to end. He shouldn't be thinking about Dawn in that way. It was wrong and it was a good way to go about getting staked. 


	4. Chapter 3

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my imagination

A/N- Buffy is not coming back

       Spike and Dawn didn't see each other again until they went down for breakfast. Dawn started to make herself some pancakes and Spike went for some blood in the refrigerator. "Can you grab the milk for me please, Spike?" Dawn asked him as he opened the refrigerator door.

       "Sure Bit." He gave her the milk and she smiled at him.

       "Thanks, Spike." Then she went back to her pancake batter.

       They sat at the table and didn't say much. After what had happened it was kind of awkward for them to be around each other.

       After breakfast they went their separate ways. Angel came down a few hours later and grabbed a cup of blood from the kitchen and sat down next to Dawn, who was reading on the couch. "What are you up to?" Angel asked her.

       "Nothing just reading," Dawn answered then she said, "Well?" Dawn looked at him and waited for him to answer.

       "Well, what?"

       "When do I get my presents and cake?" she said annoyed.

       "Tonight. If you want to know, everyone is out buying decorations for your party."

       "Oh, I was wondering where everyone was."

       "Buy the way, have you seen Spike?"

       Dawn looked back down at her magazine, "The last time I saw him was after breakfast."

       "Ok. Well I'll be around if you need me and the others should be back in a little while." He got up and left in search of Spike

       Angel found Spike in the training room using the punching bag. "Spike, your room is set up."

       "Oh, thanks poof. Should I leave you a tip?"

       "Can't you just say thank you and leave it at that?" Angel asked irritated.

       "Let me think. Um, no," Spike answered. 

       "Fine."

       "So where is this room?"

       "Right next to Dawn's."

       "Hm," Spike said quietly as he nodded and resumed his work out.

       "I figured you would want to be close to her incase she needs anything."

       "Yeah." Angel noticed that Spike wasn't showing much emotion.

       "What's wrong, Spike?"

       "Nothing. I'm fine," he answered a little more up beat, "So the bedroom next to the Bit's, great."

       "Ok," and Angel left. He started to wonder if something happened between Dawn and Spike. It seemed every time he talked about one of them the other would become quiet and not say much or change the subject. He decided to let it go, if there was a problem he was sure Dawn could handle it.

       "We're back!" Cordelia called as she and the rest of the gang entered through the doors with their arms full of bags. Angel came down the stairs and started to take some of the bags.

       "It's about time."

       "Hey once we got started, we went all the way," Gunn said.

       They began laying out the decorations and Dawn came into the room.

       "What's going on?" she asked excitedly.

       "Nothing," Angel said as he steered her away from the group, "Why don't you go out for a little while and I'll call you when we're ready for you."

       "Can't I watch? Or even help?" Dawn begged.

       "No, we figured we would just do all the decorating and you could see it when it was done."

       "Fine." 

       Spike made his way down the stairs to see what was going on. "What's all the yelling for? Do I yell while you're trying to sleep?"

       "Spike will go with you. Go ahead, we'll call you when we're finished."

       "Ok," Dawn said a little unsure, "Let's go Spike." She headed for the door with Spike behind her.

       "Where are we going?" 

       "I don't know, but we can't stay here."

       Outside the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was getting darker. Dawn and Spike got into his car and started to pull out on to the road. "Where are we going?"  

       "I don't know. We could just drive around."

       "The entire time?"

       "We could walk around LA."

       "Alright." 

       They found a parking spot in the center of the city and got out of the car. "Well here we are, now what?" Spike asked.  

       "Just shut up and enjoy the night."

       They walked for a while neither of them saying anything. When they did finally say something it was Spike who spook first, "Bit?"

       "Yeah?"

       "I think we should talk about what happened this morning."

       "It was nothing, Spike."

       "Are you sure you're ok? If I remember right you were the one who bolted into the bathroom."

       "I was just shocked. I mean I woke up and there we are. It was kinda weird, so I bolted. I left the situation as soon as possible."

       "Yeah well I have to admit, I was a little freaked out to, and after what happened we stopped talking and I want to know that you're ok."

       "I'm fine,"  

       After they talked they felt better. They continued walking and checked out some stores. About an hour and a half later Angel called Dawn's cell phone telling her she could come back. "Ok Angel, we'll be there in about twenty minutes." 

       When they arrived back at the hotel Spike and Dawn entered to see the entire room covered in balloons and streamers. The gang was standing in the middle of the room with big smiles on their faces holding a cake with blue writing that read, Happy Birthday Dawn. They showered Dawn with a loud, "Surprise!" as she walked in the door.

       "Thanks you guys." They started singing Happy Birthday and Spike soon joined in.

They sat the cake down on the counter top and Dawn blew out the candles. 

       "Did you make a wish, Dawn?" Fred asked.

       "Yup," she answered as she quickly looked out of the corner of her eye at Spike.

       "Well let's eat this thing," Gunn said as he reached for a knife.

       After the cake Dawn opened her presents. During the night Spike and Dawn kept on glancing at each other. Around eleven the party was starting to die down and Dawn was tried and ready to go upstairs. "Well, I'm ready for bed. I'll see you all tomorrow," she said as she got up.  

       "Yeah, I think I'm going to go home to," Cordelia said as she did the same, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dawn. I'll be here around eight, Angel."

       "Ok, bye." 

       Dawn went over and gave Cordelia a hug goodbye and said goodnight to the others and headed for the stairs.

       "Dawn, I'm going with you," Spike said and followed her. Dawn stopped and gave him a questioning look. "My stuff is in you're room." She continued until she reached her room. She opened the door and they walked in. Spike began gathering up his things. "I figured it would be easier if I did this now instead of later when you were asleep." 

       Dawn watched him as he walked about the room grabbing items. "Spike," Dawn started, but then stopped. He looked at her when she didn't say anything else. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

       Spike didn't know what to do, but let her continue her assault. He dropped his arms to her waist and pulled her closer. He slipped his tongue out and she let it invade her mouth. He probed around inside her mouth until she pulled away.

       They looked at each other for a second, "I've wanted to do that all day," Dawn said.

       "Me to." Then Dawn walked out of his embrace, and he looked after her as she did. "Well, I'll let you go to bed."

       "Yeah." 

       "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bit." 

       "Goodnight, Spike." 

       Spike took his things and walked out of the room. 

       He walked four steps and opened the door to the next room. He walked in and threw his bag on the floor with a grunt. What had he gotten himself into? This morning was bad enough, he had tried very hard to suppress those emotions, but this was to much. Not only had those emotions from this morning returned, they were way worse than before. He had to figure out what was going on before not only he, but Dawn to were in to deep.        


	5. Chapter 4

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my imagination

A/N- Buffy is Not coming back.

        Dawn flopped onto bed and stared up at the ceiling as reality began to sink in and she realized what she had done. She was happy he kissed her back, but it was wrong, very wrong. "This shouldn't be happening, no matter how much I want it to," she said to herself. She rolled over onto her stomach put a pillow over her head and groaned. Then she got up off the bed, "I have to talk to him," and ran out of the room.

       Dawn knocked on Spike's door and received no answer. She slowly opened the door and made her way inside. She looked around and didn't see Spike anywhere. 

       Inside the bathroom, Spike was ending his shower. He stepped out and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out to find Dawn standing in the middle of the room. "Uh, Nibblet, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he held his towel tightly around his waist. "I thought you were going to bed."

       Dawn stood in shock at what she saw. His broad shoulders, firm stomach, and his muscled arms and legs all wrapped up in a single towel driving her attention away from what she had come to say. "I, uh, I was, but uh," she stopped, and tried again, "I think we need to talk," she sat down on his bed.

       "Well that's fine, Bit, but don't you think I should put some clothes on first?" when she didn't answer, and only stared at him more he asked, "That is, unless you're enjoying the view?"

       She came out of her trance at that comment. "Well, now that you mention it." She got up and walked over to him. "I came here to talk to you about us," as she said this they both leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

       "Us?" Spike asked as her pulled back a little.

       "Yes, us." Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

       "What about us?" Spike dropped his mouth to her neck.

       "This, Spike. This thing between us." As she spook he began to nip lightly at her neck.

       Dawn could feel his arousal through his towel and she leaned into him farther. Spike's grip on her tightened as he thrust against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up, and he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and he crawled over her. He kissed her jaw and down her neck then back up again.

       Dawn put her hands on Spike's chest and started to try to push him away before they got to far. "Spike, we can't do this."

       "I know, Bit," he said between kisses.

       "But I don't want to stop," she said as she put her arms around him and rolled over on top of him.

       He stopped kissing her and looked at her, "We have to stop. You're right, we can't do this, not now anyway." He moved her away then sat up and looked ahead of him. "We do need to talk, but I don't think now is a good time, as we've already seen." Dawn got up to sit on her knees. She sat behind Spike and leaned forward putting her arms around his neck. 

       "Goodnight, Spike." She hugged and kissed him on the cheek then crawled off the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

       Angel was walking through the hallway when Dawn came out of Spike's room. He stopped when he reached her. "Dawn, I thought you were going to bed?"

       "I am, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Angel." She turned toward her room when his voice stopped her. 

       "That's Spike's room. What were you doing in Spike's room?"

       "Nothing," she said.

       "Is Spike in there?"

       "Uh, yeah. Goodnight, Angel." She went inside her room and closed the door.

       Angel looked at Spike's closed door with a confused look. He knocked on the door as a warning then opened it and went inside. Spike jumped up in surprise. "Hey! What are you doing!" he yelled grabbing hold of his towel.

       Angel reacted quickly and threw his hand over his eyes. "You're in a towel!" Angel said stating a matter-a-factly.

       "Yes I am! Now do you mind leaving?" Spike said still yelling.

       But Angel continued with his thinking "And Dawn just came out of here a moment ago." Then a light bulb quickly went off in his head, "Oh my God, you guys…!"

       "No, we didn't!" Spike answered while glaring at him.

       "Are you sure?" Angel asked.

       "I'm pretty sure I would know if we did or not."

       Dawn was in her bedroom listening to the yelling coming from the other room. She decided it wasn't the best of ideas to put her two cents in. She didn't want to get the third degree from Angel about what she was doing in Spike's room; there was plenty of time for that tomorrow morning. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was going on one in the morning. "Gees I better get some sleep, although it wouldn't matter much. It is summer and I am kinda on vacation " She changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed. 'It feels lonely in here without Spike,' she thought to herself, as she lay in the dark alone. She thought about what would happen if Angel found out that something was going on between Spike and her. Spike was coving for them now, but how long could they keep it up. "That's enough thinking for to night." She turned off her light and rolled over to try and get some sleep. 

       A few seconds later she heard Spike yell, "And stay out, Poof!" as Angel was shoved out of the room and the door slammed in his face for the second time in two days.   


	6. Chapter 5

The Memorable Time In LA  
Rated-R  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination  
A/N- Buffy is not coming back  
  
The two vampires and Dawn got up around the same time the next morning. They all had a   
late breakfast at 12 in the afternoon. They gathered at the table Dawn having a bowl of cereal, Angel   
and Spike each having a glass of blood. Not much was said besides the small talk that went on   
between Dawn and Spike.   
Angel sat and glared at Spike the entire time, he had changed his whole perspective on   
something going on between Spike and Dawn and letting Dawn handle it. At the moment he had no   
real proof that it was going on so now he was just waiting to catch them in the act.  
When Spike noticed Angel glaring at him he would glare right back. Angel had already   
burst into his room while he was naked this was just one more thing to make him mad. To prevent   
him self from attacking Angel right there he made small talk with Dawn, while flashing her a   
sexy grin, which he knew Angel would see.   
Dawn sat quietly and didn't speak much. She was enjoying her breakfast and the company,   
but not the silence that would creep up every now and again  
"Did you sleep well, Nibblet?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah, that is until I heard someone yell 'and stay out, Poof!'"  
"Yeah well you would to if you had the same experience I had," he said glaring at Angel.  
"What were you doing last night anyway, Dawn?" Angel chose that moment to ask the   
question.  
"Like I told you nothing," she answered and averted her eyes from his beginning to think   
that the cereal was more interesting, and hopping he would drop the subject. Unfortunately Angel  
persisted.  
"Well I can tell you in my experience that when two people are alone in a room together,   
one being in a towel, a lot more than nothing goes on." He stared at her intently waiting for   
her slip up in the lie that was forming in her head.  
"She's eighteen now, Poof, if you can remember. What she does is none of your business."  
Angel ignored him and waited for Dawn's answer. "I went over to talk to him and when I   
went in he was in the shower. Before I could leave he came out. Then I left and that's when you  
found me in the hallway. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked   
exasperated.   
"That's it? That's all that happened?" he asked.  
"Yes, now can we drop the subject?" she went back to her cereal and ate in silence.  
"I don't know why you need to know so much. What were you hoping to find out anyway, if I   
shagged the Bit or not? I believe I already told you last night that we didn't do anything!"  
"I know you Spike," Angel started but was cut off by Spike.  
"And you know that I'm telling the truth!"  
"And I know, not to trust you," Angel finished.  
Dawn couldn't take the arguing anymore and left the table. She walked out of the kitchen   
and went and sat in the office. She just wanted Angel to leave her alone. Spike was right, what   
she did was no body's business but her own.  
At the table Spike and Angel were still arguing. It took them both a few minutes to   
realize that Dawn had left. This made them even angrier because they blamed her leaving on the   
other.   
"Now see what you did, Poof! You've up set her now! Good job!"  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"  
"Right, and the prying was just to make conversation!" Spike yelled back.  
  
In the office Dawn sat with the door closed. After a moment Cordelia came through the   
door. Both women jumped in fear of each other. "May God Dawn!" Cordelia said when she relaxed,   
"You scared the hell out of me." Cordelia walked over to one of the filing cabinets.   
"I did? You scared the hell out of me." Dawn turned the chair toward Cordelia.  
"What are you doing in here anyway?" She opened a drower and began shuffling through it.   
"Everyone's out in the kitchen."  
"Exactly. Angel saw me come out of Spike's room last night and he won't leave me alone   
about it."  
"Oh, is that why the two of them are snarling and yelling at each other?" Dawn nodded at   
her question. "Give them time. They'll both cool down and then they'll start in again later.   
Here it is! I've been looking all over for this." Cordelia took the file she found and left the   
office.  
  
Later that day Angel found Dawn in her room unpacking.   
"Hey, Dawn," he said as he entered.   
"Hey, Angel." She said to him as she continued.  
"I just want to say, I'm sorry for earlier."  
"Well I'm glad." She smiled at him, "And I except, but you still had no right to pry like   
that. What I do is my own business."  
"I know. So is everything ok between us?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, cause I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me tonight to have a   
private celebration."   
"I guess. When do you want to go?"  
"How about now?"  
"Sure, just let me get changed and I'll meet you down stairs!"  
"Ok, I'll be waiting." He moved closer to her, "I'm really glad you came to stay, Dawn"   
and he leaned in to give her a hug.  
"Hold on! Things aren't that fine between us." Angel stopped his attempt. "Maybe later,   
but I'm glad to be here." She gave him another smile and he left the room.  
  
When Dawn was finishing getting ready Spike entered the room. She heard him enter and   
stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Can I help you, Spike?" she asked as she went back to   
looking in the mirror.  
"What? Oh, no. I just came in to look for my shirt. I think I left it in here, I can't   
find it in my room."  
"Oh. I haven't seen it, but feel free to look."  
"Thanks." Spike got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed. "Got it!" he said   
as he got back up. "And I also found these." He walked over to her and held his hand out. Dawn   
looked and saw what it was and yanked her underwear from his hand.  
"Thank you, Spike," she said blushing.  
"What are you all dressed up for, Bit?"  
"Angel is taking me out tonight."  
"For?"   
"To have a private celebration."  
"Why?" Spike was begining to feel a little jealous of the situation.  
"My birthday, but I think it's to make up for this morning. He's going to find out, Spike,"   
she said with a worried look.  
Spike gave a shrug, "So let him." Spike stood in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned   
against the door fram and watched her for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, I'll let you   
finish. Have fun, Nibblet."   
"Oh I'm sure I will." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door where Spike   
stopped to wait for her. "I'll see you later, Spike." She hugged him goodbye, "I'll be home in   
a little while," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and slowly pulled away. "Be good while   
I'm gone," she said witha smile.   
"Always am, Bit," he answered back.  
"Right." as she started down the hallway she turned back to him. "And, Spike."  
"Yeah, Bit?"  
"Don't be jealous," and she left him in the hallway alone. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N- Buffy is not coming back.

       The car pulled into a parking space in the canter of LA. Dawn and Angel climbed out and started the short walk to the restaurant Angel had made reservaions at an hour earlier. They were led to a table in the back and sat down. A waiter took their drink orders then left them. 

       "So, Dawn, are you having fun so far?"

       "Yeah. I would be having even more fun if someone would stay out of my business."

       "I told you I was sorry!" Angel said sounding a little upset.

       "I know. I'm just joking," she said with a smile.

       "That wasn't funny, that was mean," he said glaring at her.

       "I know." His reaction made her smile even more.

       "Well there's something I haven't seen in a while," she looked at him confused, "You smiling a lot."

       The waiter came by with their drinks and then wrote down their dinner. When they were left alone again Angel continued his conversation with Dawn. "You do know that there isn't anything you can't tell me. I don't know what's going on between you and Spike, but be careful, please."

       "So does that mean if there was something going on between me and Spike, which there isn't, you would be ok with it?" she asked hopeful.

       "No, I never said that. I just said for you to be careful. I've witnessed Spike's past relationships, just know what you're getting into. He has a history of not being able to let go easily.

       "I know, I was there for one of them and have some memories of the other one."

       They arrived back at the hotel around 10. Everyone there was sleeping with the exception of Spike who was up and sitting on the couch when they walked in. "And where have you two been for the past three hours?" he asked.

       "We were at the restaurant eating dinner," Angel answered.

       "Explain your self, Poof. Why is one that doesn't need to eat food to live go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant?"

       "Contrary to popular belief I eat things other than pig's blood."

       "Well so do I."

       "Then why are you making such a big deal?" Angel asked.

       "Because I want to!"

       "Well I don't have time for this, I'll see you in the morning, Dawn."

       "Night, Angel! C'mon, Spike, I'm tired." She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

       "Did you have fun?" Spike asked when they reached her room. They walked in, Spike sat on the bed and Dawn headed into the bathroom to change. She left the door to the bathroom slightly ajar and continued to talk to Spike.

       "Of course I had a good time, have you known me not to?"

       "Well, no."

       "We went to a restaurant, ate dinner, and left to come back here. It was fun, but boring." She came out of the bathroom in her old shorts and t-shirt and sat on the bed next to Spike. "I could of had a lot more fun here with you." She stared at him lovingly.

       "Miss me did you?"

       "Yup." She leaned in and gave him a deep long passionate kiss. "A lot."  

       She moved so she was straddling his waist then pushed him down on the bed. She lay down on top of him and kissed him again while she pulled his shirt up and ran her hands over his chest. She sat up and looked at him. "God, Dawn. Hey, I thought you were worried about Angel finding out?" Spike said as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. 

       "Let him," she said with a smile as she pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it across the room. 

       "Gladly," Spike said with a playful growl. He moved his hands to her sides and up to her shoulders and pulled her back down. She began to tug at his shirt; he pulled away and took it off. He rolled them over and pined Dawn on the bed. She ran her nails over his back as he grazed her neck with dull teeth. Dawn reached down between them and tried to unbutton Spike's pants when he grabbed her hand and put it around his neck. "Not yet, Bit." He went back to her mouth and kissed her roughly. 

       Dawn pulled back for air and looked at Spike. "Why not?" she pouted.

       "Soon, I promise." He kissed her again then sat up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bit." He got up off the bed, but Dawn grabbed his arm and he stopped.

       "Stay here tonight?" she asked.

       "Why not," and he climbed back on the bed. Dawn pulled down the sheets and they both crawled under. Spike pulled her close from behind as she turned off the light. She snuggled under the comforter and Spike buried his head into her neck.

       "Night, Spike," Dawn said as she reached behind her and cradled Spike's head with her hand as he nuzzled her neck.

       "Night, Dawn."    


	8. Chapter 7

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination

A/N- Buffy is not coming back.

        Dawn lay wrapped in Spike's arms watching him sleep. She reached up to his face and traced his features with her fingertips. He stirred a little and leaned into her caress. "What time is it?" he asked as he began to wake up.

        Dawn looked over to the clock. "It's 12:39."

        "It's to early to get up." Spike moved deeper under the covers and pulled Dawn closer to him. "Besides, it's much more comfy here." He nuzzled her neck and kissed behind her ear.

        "It may be to early for you, but I'm hungry." She rolled over to face. "I want breakfast," she pouted.

        "Well I can help with that," Spike said as he rolled Dawn under him and kissed her roughly, "Does that fill you up?" he flashed her a cocky grin.

        "No," she said flatly, "I want food."

        "Alright, let's go see what I can do." He climbed out of bed and took Dawn's hand and pulled her up. He drew her into a hug and kissed her again. "I'm gonna make my Nibblet some breakfast," he said with a smile.

        Downstairs Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred were in the office circled around a book. "Well I'll get on it," Gunn said as he headed for the weapons cabinet. "It won't take me very long."

        "Be careful," Fred told him with a hint of worry in her voice.

        "I will."

        Dawn and Spike came down stairs hanging on each other as they headed for the kitchen. Everyone stared as they walked by. "Morning, guys," Dawn said as they passed. 

        "Morning, Dawn," Cordelia said confussed.

        "Well, I'm going to go now," and Gunn headed for the door.

        "Where you off to?" Dawn asked.

        "There's a demon problem in a nearby neighborhood. Gunn was just going to take of it," Wesley answered.

        "I'd like to join in on the fun, but I'm making breakfast for my baby," Spike said pulling Dawn closer and kissing her forehead and they walked into the kitchen.

        "Did he just say 'my baby'?" Cordelia asked.

        "I think he did. Do you think they're, you know?" Fred asked.

        "I don't know, but what if Angel finds out?"

        "What if I found out about what?" Angel asked as he came into the room.

        "Uh nothing,"

        "Ok," Angel said a little confused and walked toward the kitchen.

Dawn and Spike were standing near the stove all over eachother when Spike heard Angel coming and quickly moved away from her before Angel saw them.

        "Morning, Dawn," Angel said and smiled at her, "Spike."

        "Morning Angel," Dawn said back, "Do you want eggs?"

        "No thanks." He drank a glass of blood and stuck the glass in the sink. "Well time to get to work," and he left the kitchen.

        "That was close," Dawn said as she let out a breath when she knew Angel was far enough not to hear her.

        "Bloody hell girl, make up you're mind!" 

        "What?"

        "First you don't want him to find out then you do and now you don't again!"

        "Being a woman, I have the right to change my mind, even if I do it several times," she said with a smile.

        "You've got that right." Spike pulled her in for another kiss.

        Later that day Cordelia and Fred found Dawn sitting on the couch. "Hey Dawn, what ya doin'?" Cordelia asked as she and Fred sat down next to her.

        "Nothin' much."

        "Well, Fred and I thought we could go out shopping and get some lunch. What do you think?" 

        "That's fine, let's go."

        "Ok then, just let me get Angel's credit cards and we'll be ready to go."

        "Haven't you guys used up enough of my money yet?" Angel called as they left.

        "No!" they yelled in unison as the door shut behind them.

        "Man, I already got the bill for the last shopping spree."

        "What's wrong Poof, Did they take you're credit cards again?" Spike asked as her walked by.

        "Yeah, and now it's going to rub off on Dawn if I'm not careful."

        "Dawn went with them?"

"Yeah. They'll be back in oh, I don't know, when all the money's gone!"

The girls sat at an outside café surrounded by several bags eating their lunch.

        "So Dawn, what happened this morning, or should I say last night?" Cordelia asked.

        "What?" Dawn asked confused.

        "The whole 'I'm making breakfast for my baby' thing."

        "Oh c'mon! You know how Spike is with me." 

        "No we don't," Cordelia said them she smirked, "How is he?"

        "Cordelia!" Fred said shocked. 

Dawn continued, "What I mean is, he's takes care of me. He's looked at me as his baby for a while now."

"So are you two, like, together or something?" Cordelia asked.

"No!" but Dawn started to smile a little.

"Dawn?" Cordelia leaned in toward her looking at her seriously.

"Ok!" Dawn confessed not being able to keep it a secret any longer. "But only recently. It hasn't always been like this," she babbled on.

"Dawn," Fred interrupted her, "you don't have to explain. We're ok with this."

"Kind of," Cordelia added, "but I can't wait till Angel finds out."

"But he's not going to find out, is he," Dawn said quickly.

"Well we're not going to tell him, but I don't think it will take him long."

"Let's hope he doesn't." 

The girls went back to eating they're lunch and speak anymore about Spike.        


	9. Chapter 8

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination

A/N- Buffy is not coming back

       They girls arrived back at the hotel after dark. Cordelia tossed Angel his credit cards as she walked in. "Thanks," he said sarcastically as he caught them, "Did you max them out again?"

       "No, almost though. Dawn talked me out of it."

       "Hey Angel, where's Spike," Dawn asked as she walked in bags in toe.

       "Upstairs I think. I'd like to thank you for not letting Cordelia max out my cards."

       "No problem. I was planning on taking you for all you're worth another day."

       "Oh great. I knew it was a bad idea to let you two take her shopping!" He called to Fred and Cordelia. 

Dawn went up the stairs and looked in Spike's room. She quietly opened the door, "Spike?" she said as she entered. He was lying on his side, back facing her, asleep on the bed. Dawn gently climbed on the bed beside him. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He woke up and rolled over to look at her.

       "Hey, Bit. Back all ready are you."

       "Yup, and wait till you see what I got." She gave him an evil grin and kissed him again.

       "What did you get?"

       "You'll find out later," and she hopped off the bed.

       "Hey! Hold on there." Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

       "To my room to hang my clothes up."

       "Well hurry back." He let her go and she quickly went to her room and came back. When she came back he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

       "What's with you?" she asked with a smile

       "You left me alone all day." 

       "You weren't alone," she said laughing, "Angel was here."

       "Exactly. How could you leave me here alone with Poof?"

       "Oh, Spike, would you grow up!" She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

       "But it was horrible and scary and,"  
       "I'm sure you'll live, or un-live," she said confused.

       "It's ok, Bit, I know what you're trying to say." He smiled at her. "So what'd ya get?"

       "Just a couple of things."

       "Do I get to see them?"

       "Sure, c'mon." She led him into her room and picked through the bags on her bed. "I bought these for summer." She showed him the two pairs of shorts and three halter tops she pulled out of one bag. She went to the next bag and pulled out a long black skirt and pale blue blouse. "I thought these looked good together. What do you think?"

       "They look great, Bit," Spike answered. Dawn smiled and looked through the rest of the bags.

       "And that's it." Spike saw that there was a small bag she never opened.

       "Well what's in this one?" Spike asked as her picked it up. As he started to open it Dawn yanked it out of his hands.

       "That's for later." She took the bag and stuck it under a pillow on her bed with a smile.

       "Fine, be that way. I don't want to know what it is anyway." He pretended to be mad at her. She rolled her eyes and whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

       The next day Angel and Cordelia were sitting in the office looking through files. "Cordy?" Angel asked as he shifted through the files in his hands.

       "Yeah?"

       "You've talked to Dawn right?" he continued. He tossed the files onto the desk and began to fidget. 

       "Yeah, like everyday. Why?"

       "No reason." He grabbed the files he tossed and started to look through them again. "It' just," he began, "Never mind. But," he stopped and flicked his wrist to dismiss the idea.

       Cordelia slapped down her files and looked at him. "Is there something you want to know?"

       "Yes."

       "What?"

       "Has Dawn talked to you about something going on between her and Spike?"

       "No she didn't." She picked up her files and continued to look at them.

       "Oh," he went back to his files.     

       "I talked to her," Cordelia said as an after thought.

       "And what did she say?" Angel asked not concerned about the job at hand anymore.

       "No coment."

       "So you know something?" he pried leaning across the desk and staring at her intently.

       "Never said that."

       "I know you, you know something!" Cordelia got up and walked out of the office. "You do know something! What do you know?" He got up and fallowed her as she walked around. She stopped and faced him.

       "Would you stop already? I don't know what your fascination is with them but would you stop," she yelled at him.

       "If you don't tell me, I won't let you go on another shopping spree."

       "Oh please. You can't prevent me from doing that."

       "You want to bet?"

       "Fine! She said they're together, but only recently," she began but was cut off by Angel's yelling.

       "Spike! Get down here!" Angel called up the stairs.

       "I told her I wouldn't tell you. Now this is going to come back on me, thanks Angel."

       "No problem. Spike! I know you're up there!"

       "Grrrr!" She stomped out of the room.

       Spike came down the stairs Dawn in tow. "What do you want Poof?" he called back.

       "Oh good, Dawn I need to talk to you to." Dawn looked at him confused and looked to Spike who gave the same expression.

       "Oh don't give me that look! You guys lied to me. Well Spike, I'm not surprised, but Dawn."

       "Hey!" Spike yelled insulted, "What are you talking anyway, Poof?"

       "Oh I think you two know what I'm talking about. How long have you two been, together?"

       "What?" Dawn yelled, "How did you find out?"

       "Cordelia told me."

       "Cordelia!"

       "It's not entirely her fault, I told her I'd take away her shopping sprees."

       "Oh, well it's nice to know what her priorities are!"

       "Why did you keep this from me?" Angel asked looking hurt.

       "Oh I don't know, maybe because I knew you would act like this!"

       "Like what?"

       "All protective and judgmental!"

       "I am not judgmental."

       "Right. Look I don't want to do this right now."

       "Well to bad."

       Spike came up behind Dawn and grasped her shoulders. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "It's alright, Bit. I'll handle this." Then he kissed her neck and let her go. Dawn went back up stairs.

       "What was that? Hey, where are you going?"

       "Just leave her alone. You have a problem you talk to me about it."

       "Fine." Angel began to pace around the room. "I don't believe you, Spike," he continued, "How could you do that?"

       "What?" Spike yelled, "Fall in love with here?"

       "Right!"

       "You're no better than I am!" Spike pointed at him self for emphasis, "At least I waited."

       "What is that supposed to mean?"

       "Oh don't give me that, you and Buffy did this to!"

       "That was different!" Angel defended him self.

       "Yeah you're right, she was younger."

       "It's not right, Spike."

       "And it was ok for you?"

       "Would you stop brining that up?"

       "Fine!"

       "It's wrong Spike, you're dangerous."

       "I'm dangerous! At least I get shagged and not go on a killing spree afterwards!"

       "Hey!"

       "I'm done here." He walked back up stairs and went to his room. Dawn sat in her room and heard the door slam next door. When Spike left Cordelia walked out into the room. 

       "Good job Angel! Now Dawn won't talk to me and Spike's mad at you.

       "Well what was I supposed to do?" he asked his eyes fallowing her across the room.

       "Leave them alone! Would it have been so hard?" She jogged up the stairs to find Dawn. 

       Cordelia walked down the hallway and went to Dawn's room. She poked her head in the door. She found Dawn sitting on the other side of the bed back to the door. "Dawn?"

       "Go away."

       "Dawn, I just wan to talk."

       "I said go away!"

       Cordelia entered and sat own on the bed behind Dawn. "Look, I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have told Angel."

       "Gee ya think?" 

       "I know, and him cutting me off from his money is no excuse for what I did. I just want you to know I'm sorry." She leaned forward and gave Dawn a hug and kissed her temple. "I'll be down stairs." She got up off the bed and walked to the door. She turned around to face Dawn again. "Just so you know I think Angel is done his assault." She walked out and left Dawn alone in the room.   


	10. Chapter 9

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N- Buffy is not coming back.

       Dawn tossed in bed unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept coming back to the events of earlier that day. She couldn't believe Cordelia had gone and told Angel. She trusted her. At least Fred didn't say anything to him; she was someone she could still trust. She realized a half hour later that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night and got up. She went out into the hallway and quietly walked over to Spike's room. She carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. She went over to Spike's bed and found him wrapped up in the blankets asleep. She climbed into the bed and snuggled next to him. She laid her arm across his chest and put her head on his shoulder.

       All the movement on his bed caused Spike to wake up. He looked through half opened eyelids and saw it was Dawn climbing into his bed. When she lay down he rolled into her and wrapped his arms around her. "Have trouble sleeping, Nibblet?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

       She nodded, "I'm just going to sleep here tonight," she said with a yawn.

       "It's alright, Bit."

       "By the way, I heard you yelling at Angel today," she smiled.

       "Yeah?" He smiled back at her.

       "Uh huh. You did a great job."

       "I know. I really let him have it," he said laughing, proud of himself. 

       "I know, I heard it all the way up here."

       Dawn slowly drifted off to sleep while talking to Spike. He noticed as he listened to her breathing become slow and deep. He kissed her cheek and buried his head into her neck.

       Dawn saw Angel the next day. He walked into the kitchen and saw her eating breakfast at the table. She made eye contact once and didn't say anything to him. He sat down across from her at the table. "Dawn, can we talk?" She ignored him. "This has been a bad week for us hasn't it?" he continued, "I mean first your mad at me and now, your mad at me again. I just hope next time this works out better," he said with a smile.

       "Hopefully, there won't be a next time," Dawn said evenly as she got up and left the room. Angel fallowed her.

       "Hey! This is just a little disagreement. There's no reason to stop coming here because of it."  

       She stopped walking and quickly turned around to face him. "A little disagreement? Hardly!" She looked him right in the face, "We're having an all out war!" She stormed back up to her room.

       "You don't have to do this!" he called up the stairs.

       "Yes I do!" she yelled back down.

       "What did you do now, Angel?" Fred asked walking through the room on her way to the office.

       "I didn't do anything! She started this." He fallowed Fred.                       "Angel, maybe you should just leave the two of them alone," Wesley said becoming annoyed with the situation, "You're obviously not helping the situation picking fights with them."

       "I'm not picking fights. Gunn, am I picking fights?" he asked Gunn as he walked by.

       Gunn stopped to think, "Uh, I'm afraid to answer this question."

       "I promise it won't count against you."

       "Ok, then yes I do," he answered then continued walking.

       "Thanks."

       "No problem!" Gunn called as he walked out of sight.

       Dawn went to Spike's room and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. After a few minutes she became impatient. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. "Bit?" Spike asked after she sat down.

       "Yeah it's me." He shut the water off and stuck his hand out side the shower wanting his towel. Dawn handed it to him and then he opened the curtain.

       "Did you need something?" 

       "Yeah." 

       "What?"

       "To get away from Angel."

       "Aw, Bit," he said. He stepped out of the tub and pulled her up and into a hug. "Do you want to leave early?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

       "No. It's only a few more days and it's only Angel. Besides, I've got you here to protect me from him." 

       "You've got that right."

       "Everyone else is on our side."

       "Well that's good to know. At least I won't be getting staked here. Back home, that's another story."

       "Yeah, that's going to be interesting. Especially when Xander finds out."

       "Don't remind me."

       "Why don't you and I go out tonight?" She pulled back a little, " To celebrate everyone, here that is, knowing were together. What do you say?"

       "Sounds good. You are paying right?" he asked with a smile.

       "No! That's what your for," Dawn said as she walked out of the bathroom.

       "Oh really?" He walked out after her.

       "But before we go anywhere, you have to get dressed," she pointed at him.

       "Yeah, yeah. I have plenty of time. It's still light out. Now get out, Bit," he guided her in the direction of the door then through it.

       "Why? I've seen most of it anyway, and what I haven't seen I've felt," she said with a mischievous smile.

       "Behave and maybe you'll see all of it soon enough," he smiled at her as he closed the door.     


	11. Chapter 10

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N- Buffy is not coming back. There aren't many more chapters after this, I'm thinking maybe one or two more.

   When they returned that night, Spike and Dawn practically fell into the hotel. They entered laughing and falling over each other. They made so much noise Angel and Cordelia stuck their heads out the office door to see what was going on. "Oh, you're back," Cordelia said, "So, did you guys have fun?"

        "Yeah we did," Dawn answered as Spike lightly pushed her in the direction of the stairs. "We're going to go to bed now. Good night."

        "Ok. See you tomorrow," Angel said. Dawn and Spike continued to laugh and carry on as they went upstairs. As they left Angel considered the way they had acted and Cordelia noticed this. He turned to walk after them, but Cordelia grabbed his arm. "What?"

        "Don't even think about it." She told him sternly.

        "But."

        "No! You've done enough already. Just leave them alone."

        "Fine," he said defeated.

        Upstairs Dawn and Spike stumbled down the hallway holding onto each other. They would kiss deeply then break away and drag each other along. Spike pushed Dawn up against a wall and kissed her roughly. "Your room or mine?" he asked in between kisses.

        "Mine's closer." She pushed against him and became free of his grasp then walked to her room.

        "Works for me," he said fallowing her. She shoved him into the room and slammed the door behind her. He held her close and kissed her until they reached the bed. She pushed him down onto it. He sat on the bed and Dawn sat on his lap straddling his waist. She thrust against him kissing him as he ran his hands up and down her back under her shirt. She suddenly pulled back, "What's wrong, Bit?"

        She smiled at him as she spoke, "I almost forgot." She reached under her pillow and pulled out the bag she had stuck under it two days ago. "I'll be right back." She quickly got up and bounded off to the bathroom to change. While Spike waited he pulled off his boots, socks and his shirt.

She came back out in a thigh high sheer black nightgown with matching bikini under ware. She sauntered over to Spike who's jaw dropped as soon as she had opened the bathroom door. She moved back into the position they were in before she got up, now with her hot core covered in only a sheer layer of fabric pressed against him. "God Dawn," he said with a gasp, "You're beautiful." She smiled warmly at him. He kissed her gently with her kissing him back urgently. He moved her so she could lay down on the bed as he kissed down her face to neck and pulled the straps to her nightgown down as he continued to kiss down her body.

        He reached down between them and dug his fingers under the rim of her under ware and pulled them down. She wiggled out the rest of the way and it fell to the floor. She went for his pants and unzipped and unbuttoned them as he pushed them down and off leaving himself naked. He pulled the rest of Dawn's garment up over her head and tossed in on the floor. His mouth went down to her breast and he flicked his tongue over her one nipple then the other. As he did Dawn arched her back.  

        Dawn wrapped her legs and arms around Spike. She could feel him at her entrance. Spike looked at her, "This is going to hurt, Bit."

        "I know. I'm ready." She braced her self for the pain and Spike quickly, but gently thrusted into her. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight as Spike stayed still. 

When Dawn opened her eyes and nodded Spike began to slowly move within her. She tightened her legs around his waist as he thrusted deeper and faster in her. Her nails raked over his back almost drawling blood. 

She kissed him roughly as she came with him fallowing close behind. He collapsed onto her and buried his face in her neck. She kissed his cheek as she crawled out from under him. Spike rolled onto his side and pulled Dawn close to his chest. She cuddled close to him and pulled the blankets up around them. "We go home tomorrow you know," Dawn said as they lay in the dark.

"I know, Dawn. Let's just enjoy the moment, ok love." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright." She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Spike's arms.      


	12. Chapter 11

The Memorable Time In LA

Rated-R

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination.

A/N- Buffy is not coming back. This is the last chapter.

       Spike watched Dawn as she slept. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Half asleep, Dawn swatted him away and moved her pillow over her head. Spike smiled at her and moved the pillow. She stared up at him with a grumpy stare. She pulled the blankets over her head and groaned. "Go away, let me sleep."

       "C'mon, Bit," Spike pulled the blankets down, "If we want to get home we have to get up. It's already after one."

       "We won't leave until it's dark anyway. Just give me four more hours."

       "Let's go," he said as he got out of bed, "I want to leave as soon as possible."

       "What, not having fun?" she asked, "Besides, if someone hadn't kept me up late last night I wouldn't be so tired," she said with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her deeply. 

       "He stood up, "Now let's go!" he said as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

       Dawn rolled out of bed with a groan. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. "What do you need, Bit?"

       "A shower," she said as she stepped in the shower behind him. 

He turned around, "Really?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He kissed her roughly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall. He entered her and began to thrust into her. "Spike," she moaned breathless as she met each of his thrusts. 

"Mmm, Dawn," he moaned back in her ear. He gently nipped at her neck as he pushed deeper inside of her.

Dawn groaned as she came her body trembling. When Spike came he did the same, but louder. "Shh," Dawn said putting her finger to his lips. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as she pulled it out. "Can you put me down? We need to hurry or we're going to be late." She smiled at him as he carefully put her down.

After their shower they got dressed and went down for something to eat. They sat down at the table Spike with a glass of blood and Dawn with a bowl of cereal. Angel looked in on them as he walked by the kitchen. Now that he knew they were really together he hated the whole idea, he had thought Dawn was smarter than this. "What are you doing?" Cordelia had come up behind him.

"Nothing. Why do you think I'm always doing something?"

"Oh, because when it has to do with Dawn and Spike you usually are," she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Well I'm not, just looking."

"Right. Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is, there's lots of things we can do. Wanna see?" Angel asked smiling.

"No, and I meant without upsetting Dawn or dusting Spike."

"But it would be so fun."

"You can honestly tell me you wouldn't fell just a little remorse afterwards."

"No, I guess I would feel bad." He dropped his head in defeat and walked away.

Later that day, after the sun began to set Dwn and Spike were packed and ready to go. All that was left were the goodbyes. "I'm glad you can to visit, Dawn," Fred said as she hugged Dawn.

"Yeah, Come back again. You and I didn't get to spend any time together." Gunn pulled her into a hug after Fred.

"I'll try, but I don't know how soon the next trip will be."

"Well make it soon," Wesley said as he hugged her next.

"Bye Dawn," Cordelia and said so only Dawn, "I'm really happy for you," and kissed her cheek. Angel was next and he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Bye Dawn, and remember, always wear your seat belt when driving with Spike. He's never been in an accident," Angel thought for a moment, "as far as I know, but he isn't the safest. And don't let him bite you, ever and remember he can become dangerous at any," but Angel was cut off by a slap from Cordelia and Spike interrupting him.

"Hey Poof, I don't insult you're driving, or your lifestyle! Now stop!"

"Sorry. I just thought she should be warned," Angel explained.

"Thank you Angel, but I think I'm fine." Dawn walked over to Spike. "Well see you guys later." Dawn and Spike walked out the door, but Dawn stopped. "And Wesley," Wesley looked at her, "Thanks."

"No problem, Dawn. Glad I could help."

Spike and every one else looked confused as they left. When the door closed Spike asked Dawn and everyone else asked Wesley, "What was that about?" 

"I'll tell you later," Dawn said as they climbed in the car.

Wesley answered, "Let's just say, if everything works out, Spike is going to be a very happy vampire for the rest of his unlife," as he walked out of the room.

"Oh just great!" Angel said storming to the office. The girls just smiled to each other and went there separate while Gunn stood in the room alone still confused.

"So what dose that mean?" he walked in the direction Wesley went to try and find out more.

Back in Sunnydale Dawn and Spike brought their bags into the house. When they walked into the living room they dropped their bags and looked at each other. "So, we're alone," Dawn began, "So now what do we do for sleeping arrangements?"

"Well if my memory serves me right, and I believe it does, you have a full size bed," Spike pointed out. "I saw we use it."

"Sounds good to me."

They trough their arms around each other and kissed with roughly as they headed and began to ascend the stairs to Dawn's room. They started to pull each other's clothes off as they entered the bedroom. By the time they laid down on the bed they were completely naked.

When they had finished and had calmed down Spike brought up why she had thanked Wesley. "Well, while we were there he was looking through an old watcher's dairy that he found and read that, when the key has become a fully developed adult, around the ages of 18 to 20, it stops aging. So I have a long, long way to go before you ever have to start worrying about loosing me," she said with a smile.

"This is great! We have to the others! They'll be thrilled!" Spike exclaimed. He kissed her deeply.

Dawn looked at him confused as he began to get up. "Spike, where are you going?"

"To go call the Scobbies, they need to know."

"Spike, it's going on twelve in the morning. They'll all be asleep."

"You're right." He jumped back into bed. "It can wait till tomorrow. Right now let's focus on us." He kissed her again as they began another round of lovemaking.

THE END


End file.
